Shockwave Steps In
Log Title: Shockwave Steps In Characters: Vortex, Blockade, Shockwave, Soundwave Location: Tarn, Trypticon Date: October 15, 2018 TP: Ghost in the Machine TP Summary: Shockwave hears rumor of Soundwave's death and wants a report. Blockade decides to check on his facts. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 15:42:13 on Monday, 15 October 2018.' <> Shockwave says, "I am hearing concerning rumors regarding the status of our intelligence commander." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "We got a new one?" <> Blockade says, "I think he's talking about the one that got stabbed in the chest." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Oh yeah. That one's dead." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "dragged through the base half his cranial hanging out. Trust me ya dont come back from that." <> Shockwave says, "Curious. I would hope that, if our intelligence commander has expired, there would be a report notifying the rest of us. Vortex, as you are so eager to volunteer the details, you are ordered to log the information for Megatron's review." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Um.. I wasnt there. Blockade was though" <> Shockwave says, "Then collaborate." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Hey. I outrank Blockade." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Blockade. Make a report!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "HA! Im delegating." <> Blockade says, "Um. Yes, sir." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yeah make it all detailed and stuff. like if say Onslaught were to read it he wouldnt give it back and say again 20 times before you get it right. And yes. I speak from experience on this." <> Blockade says, "Bludgeon saw the fight, too. He might have a better optic for the details, sir." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Just start writing!" <> Shockwave says, "I do not care who writes it, but I suggest you be thorough, before Lord Megatron has to begin asking questions at cannonpoint." <> Blockade says, "I'll do it as soon as I get back to base." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "yeah be thorough, Blockade. See what I have to go through, Shockwave?" <> Shockwave says, "However, since you are the ranking officer in that particular exchange, Vortex, I will be holding you responsible if the report is lacking." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Oh slag. I knew there was a catch." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Fiiiiine Ill write something." <> Blockade says, "Does that mean I don't have to?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "No." Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. Blockade stumps with his slow pace back towards Tarn. Clomp, clomp. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "There. You're welcome." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "My report's awesome. I bet yours cant be as awesome." <> Blockade says, "I'll do my best anyway." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Thats a good one, Blockade. Yeah hes dead." <> Blockade says, "Glad you like it, sir. Frag, that's a long walk back." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Ya hung over?" <> Blockade says, "Pssh, I'm not a lightweight. Didn't have the shanix to buy that much." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I'll buy your next one. That was nasty of me." <> Blockade says, "Oooh, that's appreciated, sir." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "wanna go poke the rainmakers with me? Makes me feel better." <> Blockade says, "Are they even awake yet?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I dont know. I havent gone in that medbay." You enter Trypticon... You go to Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon. Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The souless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyeilding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reasurring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. ''' '''A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. <> Blockade says, "I'll go check and make sure there's no ghosts, then." Blockade finds his way to the repair bay, stepping in carefully and looking around. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Paint them some color for me! All of them" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "thats not an order just a suggestion :)" <> Blockade says, "Paint ghosts?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "naa all the injured and dead folks." The repair bay has been busy the last few days. The rainmakers are still in stasis, having their limbs put back on and their minds? Well. The drones are doing there best. Soundwave's body is by itself in the bay, still missing half his head, though it looks like the drone has been removing shards of glass and metal from his chest in an attempt to repair him. Everything is sterile and silent. The drone is making its rounds, finishing up with the last rainmaker. Soundwave 's form has seen better days. His helmet and visor is removed, showing only half of what was left underneath it. His body has a grayed tone to it and looks very still. Hes not hooked to life support or anything and the drone isnt paying him much attention. That appears to be a corpse. Blockade sidles over to Soundwave's slab. Yeah, it looks like a corpse. He rubs his helmet. "I wonder if this is the real thing?" he mutters to himself. Soundwave isnt giving an answer. There is no sound or movement or even bleeding at this point. The body is still caked in dried energon. Theres certainly enough energon spilled that he may have bled out. The drone comes over when it sees Blockade and scans him, before scanning the corpse again. GAME: Blockade PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Blockade hmms. He's pretty sure he got orders from Soundwave well after the fight. Well, he's here now, might as well find out more information. "How long's he been dead?" he asks a drone. The drone responds "Patient: Soundwave. Cause of Death: Head and spark trauma. Time and date of death: 10-15-08 0400 hours Earthtime. Awaiting orders: Clean, inter or prepare parts for reuse?" There is something odd near Soundwave's body. A hardwire connection to a computer. He was alert at one point. Maybe he worked himself into exhaustion. Blockade ehs. "Wait. I don't got the rank to give those orders," he tells the drone. "So just wait." The drone scans Blockade "Damages?" well its checking to see if hes injured as well. Blockade shakes his head. "Me? I'm not damaged. Just checking up on things for a report." Right now, he's wondering if Soundwave can give orders from the grave. It's not beyond possibility. The drone moves back to one of the rainmakers quietly. Its working mindlessly, moving on to the living patients rather then the deceased. A few minutes later. There is an odd ping from somewhere near Soundwave's spark compartment in his chest. Maybe some of the damaged metal fell. Maybe its something else. Who knows. Blockade tries smudging at the surface of Soundwave's body to see if any paint comes off. Nope. that grayed tone is staying. The body is cold to the touch. Blockade huhs. He looks at the connections, then folds his arms. "Okay, this is creepy." He looks back at the connections. "Whatever you got going on here, I don't wanna know. I'll just do my bit. So long as Shockwave doesn't cannon me. No promises then." He rubs at his helmet again, then looks over at the Rainmakers. "Poor guys. Hope they're not too bad off." He turns and heads towards the door. The drone continues working on one of the rainmakers. Soundwave continues to look dead. A finger twitches. But maybe thats the lighting. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "you knwo theres a lot of bodies around." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "And its october. I hope they dont raise up and eat anyone." <> Blockade says, "Man, I'm glad I missed that whole thing. Just reading about it gave me the creeps." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Im serious. Soundwave. The rainmakers. Mabe even the cassettes. thats the start of a zombie army." <> Blockade says, "The Rainmakers aren't dead, though. I mean, they've been better, but they're not dead. Got some new tattoos, even." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Ya sure? sweet. Any glitter?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "If so thats delusions work." <> Blockade says, "Er, I didn't see any." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "So you went and checked on em right?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Did you poke the spymaster's corpse?" <> Blockade says, "Yeah. It's all cold and grey." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "No way. Not like Im faking my death but dead-dead?" <> Blockade says, "The color didn't come off, so it's not paint." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "and he didnt like. come after ya for poking him?" <> Blockade says, "Didn't even twitch." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "so did ya check the spark? remove the head? cause.. you know." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Zombies." <> Blockade says, "What? No, I wouldn't do that. That's disrespectful. Besides, if Shockwave wants to see the body, he'll ask questions if there's pieces missing." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yeah he probably wants it for experiments and stuff. I wouldnt fake my death aorund Shockwae thats for sure." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "So maybe I was thinking..." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "It might not be a ruse." Blockade pauses at the door as a thought strikes him. "Y'know," he says quietly, like he's talking to himself. "If Soundwave really is dead, then there's nobody to do anything about Harmonex." <> Blockade says, "It sure looks like the real thing to me." Soundwave doesnt respond to the threat to Harmonex either. And it was one of the things that was important to him. That and his cassettes. GAME: Blockade PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Blockade hmms. There were those plans in the comm tower. He heads up to check and see if anything's up there. You go to Communications Room - Second Floor - Trypticon. Communications Room - Second Floor - Trypticon This room is filled with delicate radio monitoring and broadcast equipment. The hum of moisture and temperature regulators permeates the room, providing background to the low murmur of intercepted radio broadcasts and monitored channels. Heavy computer banks digitally store the incoming data for later analysis. A subspace radio feed has been installed for attempted communication with Cybertron. Soundwave pages: well in the comm center, someone took a chair a couple days ago. But most of the systems are still passcode locked to soundwave's energy signiture. Hard to get in without it. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I dont think it can be. I mean hes always been there. As long as Megatron has. Its not right." Blockade looks around. There's a missing chair. And there's no getting into the systems.. Unless you're Soundwave. Or a better hacker than he is and can fake his energy signature. Which, not many could, so. The big mech frowns. He heads back out. You leave Trypticon. Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron Blockade emerges from Trypticon. <> Blockade says, "Lots of people die. Some of 'em even come back later." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Prime does it like once a week." <> Blockade says, "So long as he doesn't show up and try to turn us all into mindless zombies or something." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "He doesnt have a mouth so he cant bite us." <> Blockade says, "Well, with the mind reading thing, maybe he'll come back as a vampire and control people with his mind." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "mind readin' earth quake causing vampire lord." <> Blockade says, "The tapes being nowhere is creepier, really. You'd think they'd be moping around repair bay or something." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I know right? maybe they're dead too." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I tell ya man. Zombies." <> Blockade says, "yeah, I think I'm going to go take a walk. Get well away from the repair bay." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Me too. Maybe to say a bar?" <> Blockade says, "Actually had someplace else in mind for now. But you go ahead."